The teen years
by Moviegirl05
Summary: We all know Sherman as innocent and always follows the rules. But now at his first year in high school things might change when he starts hanging out with the wrong group of people. Will he stop getting into trouble? How will it affect his and Penny's relationship? What about Mr. Peabody? Find out what happens in this story by reading it. Rated K plus but may change to T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I make way to many stories but like all the other stories this idea didn't want to leave my mind. I saw Mr. Peabody and Sherman in theaters and I have no regrets! It was so cute and had an amazing story line that always kept you interested. Here is the story R & R please :). **

Mr. Peabody POV- 

Well, it's that time of year again. The day where my boy, Sherman, returns to school; but this year is different; he just isn't going to school. He is going to high school for the first time. Yesterday was his last day of summer break, and I'll be honest he wasn't very pleased about going to a new school after eight years in the elementary and junior high school. But once I told him that Penny; his close friend *air quotes*, would be going to that school too, he agreed to give it a try.

Speaking of my boy, it's almost seven o'clock, better go wake him up. Many things have changed with Sherman, but he is still the respectful son and caring friend that I know and love; even if sometimes he can have a bit of an attitude at times. But he is a teenager now; I guess I will have to accept that at times. "Sherman? Wake up, it's almost time for your first day of high school." I said trying to sound excited for him. "*Groan*…. It's too early." He complained and put one of his pillows atop of his head and turned his back to me. See what I mean by changed, before he would be up before me even.

"Now come on Sherman it won't be so bad. Think about it, in just four more years you'll be able to go to university and go for your dream of being a professional historian." I told him hoping it would help. "But Mr. Peabody, I don't want to go to a school where a bunch of people I don't know are going to make fun of me because of my looks, my scrawniness or my knowledge on history, science and math, etc,etc." He said with his back still turned to me. I sighed; this has been going on for the entire month of August and the first week of September. But I wasn't going to let him down easy this time.

"Well, I guess if you don't want to go, Penny will just have to make new friends by herself, maybe even new… boy. Friends." I saw him flinch a little at the sound of that. I felt bad about threatening him like this but I knew he really likes the Peterson's girl and it was one of the only ways to talk sense into him sometimes. "I'm up!" He replied instantly and got up to get dressed. I smirked. "Teenagers." I chuckled and left the room to check on breakfast.

Sherman POV- 

I got dressed in the clothes that Mr. Peabody bought me specifically for today. A simple plaid button shirt, jeans and new black converse sneakers; nothing special. Better than uniforms I guess. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my hair, my teeth and brush my hair again to make sure it doesn't go flat. "Sherman! Breakfast is ready, hurry!" I heard Mr. Peabody holler at the other end of the hall. "Coming!" I yelled back. I took one last look in the mirror, straighten my glasses and exited the bathroom to get my breakfast.

"And Sherman if you see someone in trouble never be afraid to go tell a teacher or principal. There nothing wrong with saying the right thing." Mr. Peabody was giving me tips again, and I was kind of, sort of listening. "I know Mr. Peabody." I said biting in a homemade croissant. "And when exams come along always remember to start studying two weeks before." "I know Mr. Peabody…" I told him maybe for the twentieth time in five minutes. "Don't sass back at teachers or principles, I don't want to have to go to school for bad news again. Speaking of which don't get into fights." He said sternly. I rolled my eyes. "I, Know, Mr. Peabody." I said with my teeth clenched. I was getting really impatient.

*Beep, beep*, my phone beeped signalling that I got a text. I picked it up to check it. "Sherman, you know how I feel about phones at the table." Mr. Peabody said not even looking up from the newspaper. I groaned annoyed, don't get me wrong I love my dad, but ever since the WABAC accident he's been more protective and it really started to get on my nerves since I was twelve, two years ago.

I checked the text that I got anyway.

To: Sherman

From: Penny

Hey :) can't wait to see you at school! I'll be waiting for you at the main entrance of the school.

I smiled down at the text. "Who's that?" Mr. Peabody asked still not looking away from the newspaper. I rolled my eyes again. "It's just Penny." I said calmly and put my phone back in my pocket after sending a quick reply to her. "Oh, that reminds me of something." Mr. Peabody said while finally looking up from the paper and looking back at me. I didn't like the look in his eyes and it worried me.

"Now, you and Penny are getting pretty serious; for fourteen years old anyway. And your feelings for each other are going to get stronger the older you guys get." He started. I knew where he was going with this. I do not want to go to that discussion again. "Peabody, please don't continue!" I pleaded getting really uncomfortable. "No no, you need to understand this. Now you two need to remember, since you're young and that stage of both your lives where things start to change with mood, body, feelings…" He continued.

I was just really grateful Penny wasn't here for this torture. I covered my ears with my hands and slammed my head on the table with humiliation. "Please stop, Mr. Peabody!" I pleaded. "But if in a couple of years you two decide it's time just remember to always be protected." "HEY ARENT WE GOING TO BE LATE!" I yelled running away from the table and to the elevator, my hands still covering my ears and my face red with embarrassment. For the first time ever I wanted to go to this stupid school.

Mr. Peabody stopped talking and looked at the clock. "Oh my, you're right. Let's go." He said while grabbing the keys to our new 'car' and headed down the elevator. Our car is a small red car designed and made by Mr. Peabody himself. He made it when I was getting too big for the scooter. The steering wheel and pedals are closer and easier for him use while still being able to see in front of him; plus it's ecologically friendly. We drove there in silence. I started biting by fingernails; an annoying habit I do when I'm nervous. "There's nothing to be nervous about Sherman. It's just like your other school except no little kids and no uniforms." Mr. Peabody said noticing my anxiety. I just slowly nodded.

We arrived in front of the giant building in no time. The first thing I noticed was Penny at the top of the steps of the entrance looking as beautiful as ever. Wearing a simple pink dress, with a jean jacket and small healed shoes, her blonde hair flowing in the breeze; even the simple's outfits made her look like a model. "Well I'll see you after school Sherman; I got to get to a town meeting." Mr. Peabody said bringing me back to reality. "Alright see you later Mr. Peabody." I said and started getting out of the car. "I have a deep regard for you Sherman." He said before I stepped out. I chuckled. "I love you too Mr. Peabody." I said and closed the door behind me. I watched him drive off and then headed my way to meet up with Penny.

"Hey." I greeted. "Hi" She greeted walking over to me and taking my hand; oddly enough it made me feel a little less nervous. "You ready?" She asked with a warm smile. I looked at her and gave her a weak smile. "Ready as I'll ever be I guess." I took a deep breath and lead us inside the building to the next step of our lives.

**A/N: Like it? I don't know it's only the first chapter; I plan on putting the drama and intensity in later chapters. Thanks for reading. R & R if you can take the time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Day one out of four years

**A/N: Hi, thanks for the great reviews :). I'm glad you like it. Here is the next chapter. **

Sherman POV- 

The instant I opened the doors the first thing I see is a long hallway, with a lot of stuck up looking older teenagers, lockers, paper airplanes flying around and bullies picking on the smaller and weaker teens. I looked at Penny worried and confused but trying not to look terrified. "I thought this was one of the top five high schools in New York!" I asked her with a shaky voice. She looked just as confused as I was. "Well, I guess its number five. And probably very close to six." She said while squeezing my hand.

I lead us to a table that said 'new student's schedule and locker numbers', where a very peppy girl was smiling like she slept with a hanger in her mouth. "Hi there new students, I'm Marcy the student body president. What are your names?" Marcy asked almost cheering in my opinion. "Um, I'm Penny Peterson." Penny answered and then looked at me. "And I'm Sherman Peabody." I said, still wondering if maybe Marcy drank a gallon of an energy drink for breakfast. "Alright awesome, I have your names right here, with your schedules and locker numbers and combinations. There's also stuff for your parents to look at about the school. And a list of the rules. Have a super first day and hope to see you again soon!" Marcy handed us a yellow envelope each and waved goodbye to us. Penny waved goodbye back (not as excited but just being polite) but I just sort of stared confused and I'll admit a little frightened by little miss pep.

Once we turned to the corner of the hall, I started laughing my butt off. "What's so funny?" Penny asked looking at me like I just turned insane. I tried to stop laughing but it didn't really work. "Are you kidding me did you see that girl? She looks so weird with that smile and voice. It almost sounds like she's talking to a baby." I said. Penny looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Don't say that I think she's just friendly and is just being nice. Anyway, check your schedule, how many classes do we have together?" She asked me while opening her own envelope. I looked down at mine and started opening it. Once we found our schedules in all the paper work, I looked at my classes and then Penny's and then mines again. "We have four out of six classes together." I tell her. "We have History, Science, Math and art together." She smiled and then started looking in the envelope again. She took out her locker information. "I have locker 379. Which one do you have?" She asked. I looked in the papers to find it. Once I got it, I closed my eyes before looking at it, hoping I would be close to Penny's locker.

But when I opened them my face dropped. "I have 413. Were like three hallways away." I said disappointed. She just shrugged. "We'll just find a place to meet up so we can walk to class together. Come on let's go check them out." She said and took my hand again. We walked to her locker first. It's right next to some big windows which gave the hallway a lot of light and is close to the cafeteria. "I'll come back here later we can go to yours now." She said and we walked over to my locker, that's pretty far from her locker like I said before. But it's not like where hers is either, where mine is the hallway looks kind of gloomy under the old school lights and it was really sketchy. "I guess this is one of there oldest halls. I mean look the lockers aren't even the same." I said looking at my locker which is kind of rusty and the navy blue paint was coming off.

"This sucks, why do they even put lockers in this part of the school. It's not even close to any of the homerooms." Penny said confused while I put my books and binders in the locker. "All the class rooms in the newer side are used for the classes. The rooms here are mostly used for storage." I say remembering that Mr. Peabody told me this a month ago when we visited the school. When I was done putting my books, hanging my schedule, a picture of me and Penny and a picture of me and Mr. Peabody, I shut my locker and sighed. "This is going to be the longest four years of my life." I say while banging my forehead on the rusted medal. Penny gave me a sympathetic smile and hugged me gently from behind. "You'll be fine Sherman. Listen, I have music first so I better go put my stuff in my locker. Do you wanna come or are you going to start searching for your class?" She asked.

I looked at her and gave her a weak smile. "I think I'll start looking for my first class, which would be French." I groaned. I don't really mind French but it just gets boring after a while. Penny giggled; she knew how annoyed I could get with different languages. "Well have fun; I'll see you in math class." She says and walks off. When she's out of sight, I smile, happy to know that nothing could go wrong between us anytime soon.

Penny POV- 

I feel so bad for Sherman; he doesn't want to be here at all. I will admit high school is pretty scary; especially this one. Once I got back to my locker I opened it and started putting my stuff in. Books, binders, mirror, picture of me and Sherman, schedule, a plastic shelf to put some necessities on, etc. While I was putting them in, my locker suddenly got shut. "Hey what's the big idea?" I ask the person who shut my locker.

I turned around to see a guy; about a year older than me at least, with slick black hair, brown eyes, way to perfect white teeth and he was wearing a leather jacket; it's like 40 degrees. He looks like some jock in a bad 80's film "Well the big idea in my mind is you, and I, on a date." He said with a smile. I looked at him disgusted. I could tell by the spark in his eyes that he was a player. "Sorry, *koff, koff, not sorry, koff koff*, but I'm happily with someone else." I replied trying to sound polite. "Oh, playing hard to get are we? Well, you'll come around, they always do." He said in almost a whisper, and tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear. What a creep!

I slapped his hand away and looked at him angrily. "Look mister big shot, I'm trying to be patient with you. But it's not working, so listen, I know people like you and I am not going to be fooled into your stupid little prince charming game." I told him and opened my locker again. "Listen, sweetheart-" "Don't call me that." "Alright, listen, your pretty hot, why not come with me to this party downtown this weekend." He asked leaning against the side of my locker; I wasn't even looking at him. "Like I told you," I turned to look at him seriously. "I, am, already, taken!" I tell him and pointed to the picture of Sherman and was about to say something else but thankfully the bell rang for first period. "Goodbye." I said while shutting my locker and walking away.

Mystery Guy POV-

"That chick is too hot for a guy like that." I said with clenched teeth once she was out of sight. I looked down from her locker, the picture she pointed at fell out. I stared at the picture of her and some auburn hair dude at the beach; probably from this summer. They look so happy. I mischievous smile formed my lips as I thought of a plan. "Not for long…" I say while ripping the picture in half and placing it in my back pocket."

**A/N: DUH DUH DUUUUHHHHHH! Don't worry you'll find out who the guy is soon. Hope you liked it, next chapter soon. (And I fixed chapter one, sorry that it was all in like one big paragraph) R&R please.**


	3. Chapter 3: Two sides

**A/N: I usually don't update this fast but I want to write up my ideas before I lose them in my busy mind. Here is your next chapter. **

Sherman POV-

Penny and I just got out of our first math class and we already have to do ten problems for tomorrow; good thing we can understand it shouldn't take longer then 10 minutes. We walked back towards Penny's locker to get the next subjects binder but once she opened she let in a huge gasp.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked concerned thinking someone probably pulled a prank on her or something. "The picture of us when we went to the beach in Mexico! It's gone!" She said sadly. I sighed relieved. "That's it? I thought something was in your locker and scared you." She stared at me angry. "That is one of the best pictures of us! Where could it be?" She asked looking around her locker.

Suddenly she stopped, put her hands in fist and growled. I looked at her and chuckled; she looked insanely mad and it was kinda funny. "What?" I asked. She looked back at me and crossed her arms. "There was this creep bothering me when I was putting my stuff in my locker. He probably took it, so he could have a picture of me to stare at." She said and shuddered disgusted. But I didn't really hear anything after 'creep bothering me'. "Sorry, what? Some guy was flirting with you?" I asked trying to stay calm.

Penny's angry face softened, she looked at me calmly. "Don't worry Sherman, he wasn't my type and I'm already with you. I wouldn't want it any other way." She said while walking over to me and taking my hands and smiling. I looked at her and just by the look in her eyes I knew she was telling the truth. I smiled back, but our moment kind of got ruined. "Well aren't you two as cute as two kittens being cuddled by babies!" Someone; and I think I know who, squealed.

"Hi Marcy." Penny said politely and let go of my hands. I just looked at Marcy a little annoyed. "Sorry to interrupt but I just came to talk to Penny real quick." Marcy perked and walked over to Penny. "Do you have any experience in dance or gymnastics?" Marcy asked her. Penny looked surprised about the random question. "Uh, I've been taking gymnastics since I was eight but I quit last year. And I took baby ballet when I was three…" Penny said not looking to sure what to say. Marcy just gasped. "OMG! You would be perfect for the cheerleading squad girl! You should try out!" Marcy said jumping up and down like she had to pee really badly. "Oh, um I don't know Marcy… I've never really been into cheerleading and I don't know if I'll have the time…" Penny said honestly. Marcy put on a pouty face and started talking all whiny. "Oh, come on Pen, you need to! We could be besties, plus I'm head cheerleader so I can make sure you get in the squad." Marcy winked. She is so annoying it takes all my strength not to strangle her.

"Well, I don't know…" Penny hesitated. "Look, Pen, tryouts are on Friday. Just think about it. You have the look, you have the style, and I'm sure you'll have the moves. Later!" Marcy said while handing her a tryout sheet, waving goodbye and skipping away. Penny and I just stood there for a while not saying anything, I spoke first. "Did she just call you Pen?" I asked confused. "Uh huh…" Penny just nodded slowly and then looked at the page she was holding. "I don't know about this Sherman. Cheerleading? I think I would feel silly dancing around in a short squirt and yelling at the top of my lungs." She said while crinkling her nose. "I don't know either. But I guess what I suggest is go to tryout and see what it looks like and if you think it's too much don't tryout, and if it looks like something you can do tryout." I shrugged giving her the best advice I could.

She just glared at me. "You just want to see me in the cheer outfit." She said. I tried to look as innocent as I could. "What? No…" I said. She just rolled her eyes and pushed me playfully in the chest. I just laughed.

Nobody's POV-

Marcy walked to the back of the school, making sure no one was following her. Once she turned a corner she saw the guy she was suppose to meet. "Hey Shawn, I did what you asked me to do." She said to him while walking over. "Great, the plan is going smoothly." He said menacingly and lit a cigarette. "May I please know what the plan is exactly?" Marcy asked while lighting her own cigarette. "All you need to know is that those two lovebirds don't stand a chance. And once they split, Penny is all mine." Shawn said smirking. "So what's in it for me?" Marcy asked annoyed and insulted. "I'm doing like half of your plan and getting nothing?"

Shawn just rolled his eyes and breathed out the smoke of the cigarette. "Fine you want something. How about when I have Penny, you can go for the redhead." Shawn suggested and took another puff of nicotine. Marcy did the same and sighed out the smoke. "Deal; it'll be nice to have a smart boyfriend for once." She said and threw the cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. "The student body president and head cheerleader shouldn't have to keep going out with guys from the football team. Plus I already went out with all of them so I don't have many other options." She said and flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder.

"Well then go out with the math geeks if you don't want someone dumb." Shawn said while throwing his cigarette to the ground and stepping on it. Marcy takes a gum and chews it. "I won't need to if I'm going to get Sherman." She grinned. "When are you going to start your half of the plan?" Shawn blew a bubble with his gum and let it pop before he spoke. "Tomorrow, tomorrow all shall fall for the couple."

**A/N: And now you know the name of the mystery dude. And figured out Marcy is also part of the devious plan. Every girl has two sides to herself and Marcy sure is one of them. Just to make sure you guys know Shawn and Marcy are my OC's and the rest of the characters belong to Dreamworks studios. But I may have more OC's later. Anyhow thanks for reading and for the great reviews :). **


	4. Chapter 4: Phone calls

**A/N: Hi sorry I didn't update as soon, internet was down. Just want to clarify that Sherman and Penny aren't going to get hurt; well not physically anyway… for now… I feel so evil but this is part of the story and whoever knows me knows that my stories usually finish in a happy ending; now on with the story. **

**Sherman**** POV- **

It's finally three o'clock! Thank the lord! After a bunch of classes, a boring school assembly and more classes, Penny and I got out of the 'hell' otherwise known as the school and met up with Mr. Peabody. I was glad to see him but at the same time I was mad at him for sending me to this place. Penny and I got in the car greeted by a very happy looking Peabody.

"And I presume the day went well?" he asked beaming and waging his tail. I just kind of glared at him; not enough for him to notice, as Penny answered. "Well, not exactly what we were expecting for a highly ranked high school." She answered trying not to sound rude. Peabody looked at both of us confused. "What are you talking about? This is where I went to high school, and it was the best year of my young age." He answered while starting the engine and driving out of the pick up lot.

That's why he wanted me to come here so bad! "Wait, Mr. Peabody did you just say best **year** of your young life? You were only here a year?" Penny asked surprised. I wasn't so surprised. "Why yes, I stayed here for a year and then went off to HarvardUniversity." He said proudly. "Well that one year must have been different than now because it's a real living hell!" I said angrily; but not exactly screaming. But Mr. Peabody still heard what I said. "Watch your language young man! Now look I know first days can seem very difficult but you'll get used to it, trust me." He said while stopping in front of Penny's' house.

"Well that's good to know Mr. Peabody. Thanks for the ride, see you tomorrow Sherman." She said while gently putting her hand comfortingly on my shoulder and then leaving. "Bye." I replied dryly and sunk into my seat. When Penny's around I don't feel as sulky talking about the school but now that she's gone I don't even want to think about it.

When we got home, I went into my bedroom to work on my homework. But I couldn't really concentrate; I kept thinking about the 'creep' who was flirting to Penny. I usually don't mind if guys talk to her; in a friendly way. But this guy was flirting with her and it makes me really nervous! What if other guys start flirting with her? What if Penny starts to like all the attention? What if she dumps me?! WHAT IF SHE COMPLETELY FORGETS ABOUT ME?! *_SNAP_*… I just broke my pencil….

"Okay, okay. I need to relax. I'm over reacting. Penny already told me she is happy with me and wouldn't want it any other way. She is my best friend and girlfriend. I'm not going to be jealous." I said quietly to myself and took a couple of deep breaths. "Sherman, supper is ready." I heard Mr. Peabody yell from the kitchen. Wait, what? I look at the clock on my phone; six o'clock already! Man, I was really distracted; I didn't even do half of my math problems. Oh well, I'll do them before bed. "Coming!" I yell back and head to the dinning room.

**Penny POV-**

After Mr. Peabody dropped me off I came straight to my room. Talk about a huge first day! Got asked out by some man whore, got asked to audition for the cheer squad and got a pile of homework. Not exactly how I imagined my first day. I didn't really feel like doing my homework, so I decided to pick my outfit for tomorrow and then paint my nails to match. I put on my music and went to raid my closet.

I kept thinking about that guy who was flirting with me today, he was so annoying. He wouldn't leave me alone even when I told him I was with Sherman. But after I left him at my locker I didn't see him again so maybe he got the hint once I got mad at him. "But he did probably take my picture of Sherman and me from my locker. Arg, what a creep!" I say tossing a top and a belt on my bed.

Once I found jeans I tossed them on my bed and looked at what I picked out. "Okay. White with pink flowers top, with white sparkly belt and dark blue jeans. I guess salmon colour nail polish should work fine with it." I say and go look in my basket of nail polishes. After finally finding the bottle, I go to my desk; that's suppose to be for homework but I just use it for my makeup now, and start taking off my old nail polish from today.

After I cleaned my nails I was going to start painting them but my phone started ringing. I picked it up confused; I didn't recognize the number and I doubt Sherman got a new phone. "Hello?" I say still confused. "Hey Hey Girl! Guess who?" The person squealed on the other end of the phone. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Hi, Marcy." I say as politely as I can, trying not to sound annoyed. "Pen, how have you been, I haven't talked to you in like forever!" Marcy said. I rolled my eyes again, she is so over reacting.

"Marcy, we talked this morning before History class, remember?" I say shaking the bottle of nail polish and opening it. "Oh right, silly me! Hahahaha!" She laughed. "Hang on a sec I'm going to put you on speaker." I tell her and press the speaker button. "Can you still hear me?" I ask secretly hoping she can't and that I would have to hang up. "Loud and clear!" She says happily. Crap. I set my phone down on my desk and start painting my right hand.

"So how did you even get my number?" I ask kind of scared. "Oh don't panic Pen, I'm the student body president, I know everything." She giggled. It still scared me thought. "Um…. Ok…. So is there a certain reason for why you called?" I ask still trying to figure out how she got my number. "Well, you know about cheer squad… did you make up your mind yet?" Marcy asked. "Oh, um no. I'm still debating, it's either that or book club." I say honestly. "Pen, come on you can read books anytime. But you won't always be able to be on cheerleading squad." Marcy whined. I sighed and blew on my right hand to dry the paint faster. "I know but I'm scared it'll take too much of my time. Me and Sherman always hang out on the weekends and I don't know how we would be able to if I'd be at practices all the time." I say and start painting my left hand. "Yeah but we only practice on weekends twice a month. The same time as the basketball and volleyball teams." Marcy says with a huff.

Then it hit me, I have an idea! "Uh, Marcy I really have to call Sherman so I'll talk to you later, okay?" I say ready to hang up. "Oh ok, see ya tomorrow Pen! Ttyl!" She said giggly. I just raised one of my eyebrows and sighed, who talks like this besides her. "Uh, sure… bye." I say hanging up.

**Nobody POV (again)-**

Marcy hung up and set her cell phone down on the table. Across the table, Shawn sat there with a Pepsi in his hand. "So how did you get her number anyway?" He asked taking a sip of his drink. "During the school assembly, I sat behind Sherman and Penny. When Sherman was almost half asleep I took his phone from his backpack and searched his contact list. I almost got busted though because right when I found the number, I remembered I had to go backstage and get ready to do my speech. I slipped his phone back in, and wrote it down quickly on my arm." Marcy said while lifting up the sleeve of her blazer, reviling Penny's number in blue pen.

"Sneaky, do you think Penny suspects anything?" Shawn asks while throwing his empty soda can in the trash. "I don't think so, she's smart but not that smart." Marcy said with a devious smile on her face. "Once Penny sees me looking all heroic, she'll be putty in my hands." Shawn said with a smile of confidence. "Heroic? What are you going to do?" Marcy asked confused. "You'll see this time by Friday. I got to run; now remember, all you got to do is keep Penny convinced in joining the cheer squad. I'll text you if anything else comes in mind." Shawn said while closing the door behind him. Marcy sat there in her empty kitchen grinning. "Can't wait to get my hands on Sherman."

Sherman lay in his bed half asleep with a history book next to him. When he was almost into dream land he heard his phone vibrate next to him. He opened his sleepy eyes and checked the caller ID. It was Penny. "Hey." He answered still kind of groggy. "Hi, sorry did I wake you?" Penny asked almost in a whisper not wanting to wake her parents. "Its fine I was only starting to fall asleep." Sherman answered also in a whisper tone while looking at his alarm clock; 11:30. "You sure, this can probably wait until tomorrow." Penny said. "No I want to talk to you I didn't text you this afternoon because I was doing homework and practicing fencing with Peabody so I feel kind of bad." Sherman said while scratching the back of his head. Penny giggled.

"Look you know the cheerleading thing I was offered?" Penny said. "Yeah?" Sherman asked a little confused of why she wanted to talk about it now. "Well, I was thinking of maybe trying out. But I don't want to have to cancel our plans if I just have to go to a stupid practice. But Marcy told me something very interesting…" Penny said. Sherman cringed at the mentioning of Marcy's name. "And what did the old box of sprinkles and unicorns tell you?" He asked. Penny laughed, and then told Sherman her idea.

**Sherman**** POV-**

"Join the volleyball team?" I ask. "Yeah, because the cheer squad, basketball and volleyball team all practice at the same time." Penny explained. I was a little confused. "How does that even work? Is the gym that big?" I asked. "Well I have gym class and yeah the gym is pretty big; almost the size of a football field but a little smaller at the same time. Plus, there's a small gymnastic room next to it with one of those bouncy floor thingy's and a bunch of gymnasium stuff. So I'm guessing that's where the cheer team would practice and then volleyball and basketball would just split the gym." Penny guessed. "So… are you in?" She asked hopefully.

I was really caught in the middle, I never played volleyball before, but I would be able to see Penny. Yet, what if I don't make it on the team, then what? But then again, Mr. Peabody could give me good tips on how to play volleyball. "Well…" I began but then. "Sherman." I turned my head slowly towards my door to see Mr. Peabody there with his arms crossed but he had a slight little smile on his face. I nervously smiled at him.

"Um… say hi to Peabody Penny." I say trying to joke around. "Hi, Mr. Peabody…" Penny says nervously. Peabody was trying so hard not to laugh I could tell. But he stayed serious. "Now you two its midnight and you have school tomorrow. Say goodnight and go to bed." Mr. Peabody demands. I sigh.

"Alright we got busted I'll see you tomorrow at school." I tell her. "Okay, can you come to my locker right away to tell me what you're going to do?" She asked. "Sure, goodnight." I say. "Goodnight; goodnight to you too Mr. Peabody." Penny said giggling. I laughed and hanged up. I looked back at Mr. Peabody who had his eyebrows raised in confusion. "She says goodnight to you too." I say innocently. He just chuckles and starts closing my door. "Go to sleep Sherman, goodnight." He says. I take off my glasses and yawn. "Goodnight." I say and shut my eyes.

**A/N: Marcy isn't exactly a box of sprinkles and unicorns but Sherman and Penny don't know that yet. Hope you liked this chapter and the cute little midnight call between the two love birds :). Sorry this one took a while but I will try to update again soon. (Cool this is my longest chapter!)**


	5. Chapter 5: Advice and help

**A/N: Hello, sorry this took a while I had a bad case of authors block.**

**Sherman**** POV- **

I woke up ten minutes before me alarm, I was going to try and get a little more rest but I decided to get up and ask Mr. Peabody what I should do about the volleyball thing. I walked into the kitchen rubbing my still sleepy eyes, and thankfully Mr. Peabody was already awake. "Sherman? My, you're up a little earlier than you usually are." He said a little surprised. I just shrugged. "No point of going back to sleep if you were going to wake me up in ten minutes anyway." I say and sit at the kitchen table. "I guess that is true." Mr. Peabody chuckles and cracking eggs in a bowl.

I waited a while before asking him. "So… Mr. Peabody, um, how much did you hear last night?" I asked. He stopped cooking to look at me with a weird expression on his face. "I was working on papers and got up to go to the bathroom and heard you say 'is the gym that big?'. For a second I thought you were talking in your sleep, but when I went to check on you I saw that you were on the phone. Now I don't mind you talking with Penny on the phone but on school nights it's not acceptable." He said and then went back to cooking. "What were you two talking about anyway?" He asked.

"Well, Penny got asked if she wants to be on the cheer squad, but she's not to sure because she says it'll take a lot of her time; and ours. But last night she told me the volleyball and basketball team practice on the same weekends." I started but Peabody interrupted me. "Wait a second here, are you telling me you want to be on the basketball team." He said a little worried. Didn't blame him, I saw the team play before and almost look like pro wrestlers. "Heavens no, Mr. Peabody! I would get pulverised in 10 seconds by my own team. I was thinking more volleyball." I said to him. He relaxed and smiled.

"Well, I see no harm in you joining the volleyball team. When are tryouts?" He asked while pouring batter in a pan. "Friday, just like basketball and cheerleading." I say. "Well then we four days to practice your skills. We start after school; now go get ready, breakfast will be ready soon." He says and starts cutting fruit. I sit there surprised; I didn't even have to ask him for help. "Ok, I'll be back in ten minutes." I say and go get ready for school; hooray… *sarcastic*.

**Penny POV-**

Its 8:40 and Sherman isn't here yet. "I hope he gets here before…" but I wasn't able to finish before someone grabbed me by my arm. "Hey! Was up?" Marcy squealed; she talks like that way to much. "Hi Marcy, how are you?" I ask just being polite. "Nothing just got back from a meeting and decided I would come visit my BFF at her locker." She says and flips her hair. "And who is that?" I ask wondering who would be best friends with this girl. "You silly, hahaha." She laughs and slaps my arm playfully; but hard. "Ow! Wait what?" I ask while rubbing my arm.

"Yeah, we are so like sisters, we have so much in common." She says while putting her arm around my shoulder. I felt really uncomfortable. "Um… Marcy, sorry but I barely know you and you barely know me. So… that doesn't really mean were friends." I say as politely as possible. She just looks at me for a while than burst out laughing again. "Oh Pen you are so funny." She says.

"Uh, hi?" I hear someone say behind me. I turn around and smile. "Hey." I say and throw my arms around Sherman. He hugged me back. "I hope you didn't get in trouble last night." I say while looking at him. He shrugs and smiles. "Nah, he just told me not to do it again." I sigh relieved. "Thank goodness I felt bad." I say. "So… did you think about it?" I ask. He smiles again and nods. "Yeah and… I'm going to do it." He says with a grin. I squeal and hug him again. "Wait, excuse me? What did I miss here?" Marcy asked confused, I completely forgot she was there.

"Oh, last night when you called you gave me the great idea that if I join the cheer squad maybe Sherman could tryout for the male volleyball team. So then we don't have to worry that we won't be spending lest time together." I explain to Marcy. She had a weird expression on her face that looked like a mix of anger and worry, but it was only for a split second then it turned into one of her smiles again. "Oh well isn't that fantastic! It'll be great for you two love bird. Well, I got to get to class, oh Pen come here for a sec though." She said and led me to the end of the lockers and told Sherman to stay at mine.

"You may not know a lot about me, but I know a lot about you." She says almost threateningly but then gives me an innocent smile and sashayed away. I stood there kind of creped out, what did she mean by that? I walk back over to Sherman who looked beyond confused; just like me. "Uh… what was that all about?" Sherman asks while taking my hand. "I honestly have no idea." I say while looking back to where Marcy and I were.

**A/N: Sorry that this is short but it's all I got. This is technically suppose to be the end of the chapter but here is a little extra of Sherman and Mr. Peabody practicing volleyball that night; just a little something kind of funny after all that creepy Marcy stuff. **

**_Extra- _**

**Mr. Peabody POV-**

"Alright Sherman do you remember what to do?" I ask Sherman. We are in the empty tennis court of our penthouse building practicing for Sherman tryout Friday. "Yep." He says at the other end of the court. I throw the ball in the air and serve it. "Now Sherman!" I tell him. He bends his knees and bumps the ball passing it back to me. I bump it back. He runs over to the ball and volleys it over the net, I bump it again. Then Sherman jumps and spikes the ball to the ground. "Very good Sherman; and on the first day of training." I say while picking up the ball.

"Thanks Mr. Peabody, I just hope I'll be able to play this good during tryouts." He says while sitting on the ground to take a break. "You will do fantastic. You know why?" I ask him while passing him the ball. He catches it and looks at me questionably. "Why?" he asks. "Because you have a dad that's going to make sure you are ready and is going to do great at tryouts. And make sure you are able to be with Penny on weekend practices." I wink at him when I say the last part, teasing him. He blushes and rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"Well I'm not doing this just for Penny. I mean, yes I am doing this for her and I but also for the experience of being on an after school activity and trying a new experience." He said kind of lying. "Yeah, yeah keep on talking lover boy." I tease him. "Mr. Peabody, please…" He whines while blushing more. I laugh. "Come on let's go eat supper before your face gets as red as the ketchup." I say while he gets up and follows me towards the doors.

**A/N: Tada wasn't that cute in so many ways :). Ok see you next chapter! R & R please. **


	6. Chapter 6: New friends and date day

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait.**

Sherman POV-  
"Two more days until Friday… two more days…" I keep saying to myself silently, it's Wednesday afternoon and I'm in my last class (French) before the final bell. I tapped my fingers impatiently on my desk and stare at the clock; I just want to get this class over with so I can leave. "Bonjour, is this seat taken?" I look up at this guy with slick black hair and a leather jacket smiling down at me and pointing at the empty seat next to me. "Uh, no. Go ahead." I say and he sits next to me.

"My names Shawn by the way; what's yours?" He asks while gesturing his hand out to me. "Sherman." I say and shake his hand politely. "Nice to meet you Sherman." He says and takes out a binder from his backpack. "So, how come I haven't seen you in this class before?" I ask curious. "I switched here from gym, wasn't my thing." He says and kicks his feet up on the desk. "Really? I kind of regret not taking gym…" I say and cross my arms.

Shawn chuckles. "It's basically doing laps and flexibility, no thank you! I rather play sports." I look at him for a while, he looks so familiar but I can't put my finger on it. "What grade you in?" Shawn asks me. "Nine." I say. He looks at me and then grins. "You're with that Penny Peterson girl right?" he asks. I can tell I'm blushing a little and that a goofy smile was on my face. "Ye...yeah." I stutter smiling more and looking at the ground. "Yeah, she's pretty hot; a real prize." He says. My smile disappears and I look at him kind of confused, what was he implying.

The teacher suddenly walked in and started writing on the board. For a while neither Shawn nor I said anything. But five minutes before the bell he turned to me and said. "You know Sherman you seem pretty cool, we should hang out some time." The bell rang before I could answer him. "Well, see you tomorrow." He smiled and waved while walking away in the crowd.

I just stood there confused. "Did I just make a new friend?" I ask myself. I decided to just shrug it off and walk off to meet Penny at her locker.

Penny POV-  
"Uhg! I hate having gym last period, I always feel gross and sweaty then I have to walk in the hot sun." I complained while spraying body spray on myself. We just finished gym class and we ran so many laps I lost count, now I'm in the girl's locker room getting dressed quick because Sherman is probably already waiting for me and I'm not there. "I guess it's better to have it last period than the first." A girl named Erika; who's in my gym and science class, says while shrugging. I giggle and nod. "I guess your right but it's still annoying." I say.

"Would you rather be doing laps or learning about how to dissect rats?" Another girl named Trisha; who's in music, history and gym with us asked jokingly. I laughed. "I think I'd rather practice guitar and singing in the music class like yesterday." I said remembering about something funny that happened in that class yesterday. Me and Trisha started laughing and telling Erika what happened but we got interrupted by the final bell.

"Aw boo! Were goanna miss the bus Trisha, hurry!" Erika said while grabbing her backpack and heading towards the door. "See you tomorrow Penny!" She said while running off. "See ya later." Trisha said while grabbing her own bag and following Erika. "Bye." I replied smiling. I don't know if I can consider them friends yet but I love talking to them and they're awesome.

I smoothed out my pink skirt and purple shirt and started looking for my shoes. "Where did I leave them?" I asked myself while looking under the benches. "Looking for theses?" Someone said behind me. I swear I jumped five feet up in the air and squeaked like a mouse. I turned around while holding my hand against my beating heart.

"Jeez, Sherman don't scare me like that!" I say while stomping over to him and grapping my shoes. "Sorry, I thought you would have heard me come in." He said laughing a little. "How did you even get in here this is the girls locker room!" I said kind of mad. "Oh please, I made sure everyone was out and I knew you would be dressed. And besides don't forget about that time in 6th grade…" He said holding back his laughter. I blushed and punched him in the shoulder. "That was because one of the boys hid my ipod in there and I had to get it back." I said defensively.

"You still saw me and Marcus with no shirts on." He said and started laughing at my blushing that was getting redder and redder per second.

"Anyway, the only reason I came here was because you weren't at your locker and I waited a while and you weren't coming. So I came to see what was keeping you." He said scratching behind his ear embarrassed. I smiled at him. "Well, thanks for worrying but next time don't come in the girl's locker room. You could get suspended, and I don't think Mr. Peabody would be to impressed hearing how." I say giggling.  
"Yeah I'll wait for you out in the hall…" He said and sprinted outside. I grabbed my backpack and followed him.

After Sherman and I put our stuff in our lockers we got out of the school and headed to our date spot; the Smooth bar. Ever since Sherman and I were eleven we have been going to the smooth bar every Wednesday; which is just a small place that sell all sorts of delicious smoothies.

We walk in seeing all the familiar neon colors of the booths and the tables and the smell of fresh fruit. "You're usual?" Sherman asks me smiling; I always take the strawberry kiwi with blueberry yogurt. "Yes please." I giggle. "I'll go get our drinks, go see if any booths are free." He says and walks over to the counter. I walk over to an empty booth next to a window and sit down. "I wonder why I haven't seen Marcy all day." I think to myself confused. Sherman walks over with our drinks, and sets mine in front of me. "Thanks." I say and sip it. "No problem." He says while drinking his too.

"How was your day?" I ask Sherman casually. "Not bad," he answers. "I think I made a friend in French class." He says and then sips his drink again. I gasped. "Really?" I ask with a huge smile on my face. He looks at me with an eyebrow raised. "Uh, yeah." He says and shrugs. "Sherman, that's so great! I'm so happy for you and I know Mr. Peabody is going to be too. Who is it?" I ask while putting my hand on top of his that was lying on the table. "Shawn, do you know him?" Sherman asks me with a smile. My heart stopped for a second and my smile faded away. Marcy told me about this guy last night.

_Flashback to the night before~_

I was sitting in my room doing my homework when my phone started buzzing. "Who could be texting me at this hour?" I ask myself looking at the screen. Unknown number was on it with a text saying *Hey :)!*

"Can't be Sherman, he's with Mr. Peabody." I say. I take my phone and type in. *Um, who is this?* and wait for an answer. A minute later my phone buzzes again. I check and slap my forehead for not knowing who it is. *Marcy, silly willy penny ;)!* It said.

**(A/N: I'm going to recreate the texting convo, so **_This_** is for Marcy and _This_ is for Penny.)**

_**Oh Hi…** _  
_Are you excited for Friday? I am :D! _  
_**Well im a little nervous but im just going to try my best.** _  
_All were asking for. Guess wat?_  
**_What?_**  
_Shawn has been asking about U! Your sooooo lucky!_  
**_Shawn? Who's Shawn?_**  
_YOU DON'T KNOW WHO SHAWN IS!? HAVE YOU BEEN LIVING UNDER A ROCK!_  
**_Um… No I've only been in this school for two days and I don't really know anyone…_**  
_Wait a minute of course you know shawn I saw U talking 2 him at your locker the 1st day of school! _  
_**That guy! He is such a creep! Even when I said I had a boyfriend he wouldn't leave me alone!** _  
_That's shawn for ya. What he wants he gets eventually, all girls fall for him at one point. Hell, Ive even fallen for him ;). He has theses really smooth moves, plus he knows were all the best parties and hideout are :D!_  
**_So…. He's practically a troublemaker?_**  
_Yea! But it's super hot and he doesn't even care :)._  
I couldn't talk about this anymore. I told Marcy I had to go and shut off my phone. That guy is one of the troubling kids my parents warned me about. "I'm going to make sure I don't run into him again." I say while shutting off my lamp.

_End of flashback~_

"Penny hello? Earth to Penny Peterson!" Sherman kept saying while waving his hand in my face. I blinked out of my trance. "Huh? What?" I ask while shaking my head. "You were spaced out for an entire minute. You alright?" He asks worried. "Um… Sherman I um… I…." I stutter. _"Should I tell him? He can't be friends with a trouble maker. Then again it's his first friend maybe he'll make more and forget about Shawn. But if he doesn't he'll maybe get hurt. What do I do? What do I do?"_ I think to myself.

"Penny!" Sherman says while snapping his fingers in my face. "What?" I ask. "You spaced out again. What do you want to tell me?" He asks. "Um… I... Just... wanted to say that next week I'm paying for the smoothies. And also that we should get going it's getting late." I lied and got up. He smiled and got up too.  
We threw away our empty drinks and headed to the bus stop to head home. Sherman kept talking about a new history project he was going to start on but the only thing I could think about is why couldn't I tell him, why wasn't I honest with him?" _I'm a horrible girlfriend…_

**A/N: I know, I know it sucks but it's all I got. I'll try to make the next chapter better.**


End file.
